


Happy Holidaze - One-Shot Collection

by condemned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Eggnog, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, NSFWish, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, potential smut?, swearing here and there, will update tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condemned/pseuds/condemned
Summary: Collection of Overwatch Reader-Insert oneshots with a holiday theme.





	1. Wrapping Paper - Fareeha Amari

“So, after you cut here, you start by folding it like this?” your girlfriend asked, attempting to fold silvery wrapping paper around a box. She seemed rather optimistic about the whole ordeal, which was quite a feat, considering how much she was failing at such a simple task. Fareeha had barely gotten past the point of cutting the paper without ripping it beyond the point of no return. You were relieved she had gotten past the cutting --- she had already had to restart four times because of the mess she had made. Which was a lot of wrapping paper. And a lot of money. You were already sure that you’d have to run out in about an hour to buy more.

Maybe you shouldn’t have offered to teach her how to wrap a present. Because now it was going to take an eternity to finish them all. You had expected the captain, who was so good with fine details, to get something as easy as this. Jokes on you because she’s a lot more awkward at it than you would have thought. “No, sugar. Take the side you finished cutting and bring it to the middle.”

Fareeha folded it over to where you had instructed and looked over to you for approval. You nodded and her smile lit up the room better than the Christmas tree could. “Do I tape here now?”

“Yes, perfect, Fareeha,” you encouraged, hoping this may be the time she finally gets it. She reached for the tape excitedly and that same kind of smile was still stuck to her face. You stared at her, marveling at her exquisite features. Her face was prominent and strongly defined, like a commander, like a queen. The winter snow reminded you of her eyes, glittering, gleaming, and soft when she was smiling. You were glad you got to see this rare side she showed few.

“Am I doing something wrong?” she questioned naively at your staring. You struggled to keep back a giggle. What a cutie. Of course, you weren’t going to let the moment to get a flustered Fareeha slip by.

“No, you’re doing just fine. Your smile just sleighed me, that’s all,” you said, voice honeyed. One holiday pun later, your girlfriend was bright red, tape dispenser threatening to stumble out of her hands. Great. Your first mistake was letting her wrap presents. Your second; not thinking of the consequences of flirting with the very awkward Fareeha Amari. Mentally kicking yourself, you watched the scene before you unfold.

Tape. Tape everywhere. Tape was stuck to her hands, and as the dispenser fell it stuck onto the wrapping paper she had worked so hard on cutting to your liking. It ripped off strips of color from the paper as it continued to tumble to the ground, tape tangled everywhere. Stuck to the ground, to itself, and stuck to poor Fareeha, it was a sight to behold. She had a completely dumbfounded look on her face. You couldn’t help but wonder if you should find it cute, or to be irritated that this was more wasted wrapping paper and now, more wasted tape. But her facial expression changed to a dejected one and you couldn’t help but feel bad for her. “Sorry. . .” she said timidly.

Truth be told, you loved the contrast between her on-duty and off-duty self, and you couldn’t bring yourself to be upset at the girl.

You reached across for her hands, holding them gently in yours. “It’s fine, sweets. Let’s just. . . take a break, okay?” Slowly, as if not to hurt her, you unwrap the tape from her hands. They were as warm as hot cocoa, which your cold hands welcomed. She gave you a soft smile, and after you removed the last piece of tape, Fareeha wrapped your hands in hers. “Thanks, habibati.”

Both of you sat there for a moment, relishing in each other’s touch. Fareeha was looking tenderly in your eyes, and you were looking deeply in hers, and somehow you both found your eyelids fluttering shut. Leaning in over packages and a mess of tape, your lips found hers and the situation couldn’t be more imperfectly-perfect. One of Fareeha’s hands looped itself into your hair, the other resting itself on the small of your back. Using the position to her advantage, she pulled you even closer and you were beginning to lose your balance. Your hands were laced behind her neck and you had no stability whatsoever. One more slight tug from your Egyptian sweetheart, and she had pulled you from off your knees so you were both laying down, with you on top of her.

Fareeha kicked the packages, wrapping paper, and everything else to the side, creating even more of a mess. You both would regret this later, but right now you were bound by her touch and had no intentions of complaining. She slipped her hand underneath your shirt and worked her way up and down, putting you in a haze. Fareeha’s touch was sensual, her kisses were loving, and you wished you could have more nights like this. But you’d take what you could get before Overwatch took her away on another mission. She pulled back and brought her lips slowly to your ear.

“You may have got me once today, but Malaaki, I think you forgot who’s in charge here,” Fareeha whispered huskily, pressing a kiss to your earlobe. You shut your eyes, a quiet moan escaping your lips as her fingertips moved daringly low. She teased the skin just barely above your waistline while she sucked at your collarbone, fully intending to leave marks. Her arms shifted and in a moment, you found yourself below her, your wrists bound above your head. 

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy indulging yourself in this side of her too.

Fareeha continued her work, able to pull off the cloth covering your torso with you at her undoing. You could feel her smirk pressing into the crook of your neck.

“I hope you don’t mind a little more mess. Because I’m not quite finished with you yet, darling.”


	2. Eggnog - Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree has never tried eggnog before. You're about to fix this, at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the people who don't like eggnog out there! But the reader realllllly loves herself some eggnog. Hope you enjoy some handsome cowboy this holiday season (and some eggnog ofc)!

Overwatch’s base was quiet this Christmas Eve. Most had gone home for the holidays, seeing as it was one of few chances to see their families throughout the year due to non-stop work. And so the only noises that could be heard in the quarters of Blackwatch were the sounds of warm air pushing through the vents, a Christmas movie playing lowly in the background, and the soft chatter between you and Jesse McCree.

Neither of you had family to go home and celebrate with. Your family and hometown had been long lost to the Omnic Crisis, no structure or living things still left intact. And McCree hadn’t the slightest of clue of where his parents were. Not that he cared, anyways. His home situation had been so bad that Deadlock had seemed like the best option at the time, and you’d bet that if a Bastion unit had gotten to his parents he’d be one-hundred percent okay with that.

But none of that mattered anymore. You looked up at your ruggedly handsome cowboy and couldn’t help but think that this is much better than any family gathering. The both of you were wrapped up in fuzzy blankets, only half paying attention to the movie because you were far more engrossed in each other. Your arms were tightly wrapped around his torso, enjoying the warmth surrounding you. The two of you had been childishly arguing about which kind of chocolate was better in hot chocolate because you were about to get up and make some, although you weren’t going to leave his arms if he wouldn’t agree with you.

“Jesus Christ, Jesse, if we’re not going to agree on chocolate, then how about eggnog?” you suggested. You hoped he wouldn’t be one of those people that fought back about how much they hated eggnog. Nobody needed that kind of holiday negativity in their life.

“Never had it, sweet pea,” Jesse replied. You gasped audibly, eyes widening ostentatiously. Which was worse, you wondered; someone who hated eggnog, or someone who has never tried eggnog (and by this point in their life definitely should have)? You jumped off of the couch, pulling a pile of blankets off both you and Jesse. He sighed, upset from the sudden loss of warmth. “Now why’d you have to do that? We were all comfy cozy, what’s wrong now?”

“You’ve never had eggnog before?! That’s changing. Right now,” you said matter-of-factly. Grabbing his hands, you pulled him forcefully from the couch and drug him all the way to the kitchen as he lagged behind. You let go to grab two of your favorite matching mugs you had gotten last Valentine’s Day. Setting them down on the counter, you went to go open fridge to get the jug of eggnog. Except after a minute of staring at the fridge in shock you finally realized there was no eggnog left. And if you couldn’t have eggnog tonight or on Christmas day you accepted the fact you were probably going to die. And that’s when Jesse decided to blurt out, “oh, sorry I forgot to tell ya, but Lena came over yesterday to say g’bye, and before she left she drunk the rest of the eggnog.”

“I swear, gunslinger, you’re not the only one here who has a fully loaded gun,” you said through gritted teeth. You slammed the fridge door shut and spun around to glare at him. Jesse put his hands up in a playful manner and chuckled. “Easy there, cowgirl. We can make a quick trip to the store now if you’re that upset, okay?”

“What fucking store is open this late on Christmas Eve, Jesse?” You gave him that look, and he only shrugged. “Thought so,” you said snidely. If only you drank some at home yesterday, then you could have made a trip out for more. But you were having a drink at Gabe’s place and ended up having some ther- “Jesse, I got it!”

“You thought of a place, honey?” he smiled, relieved you had become significantly less violent. Unfortunately, your idea wasn’t any less worse. 

“Yea, Gabe’s room! He has some!” Your boyfriend raised an eyebrow. “Doll, Gabe is gone for the rest of the month. How are we supposed to-“

“We’re gonna break in!” you answered his unfinished question, probably a little too enthusiastically. He opened his mouth to speak again, but you cut him off. “You’re the one who sacrificed the rest of my eggnog, and you’re going to be the one that fixes that.”

Jesse leaned back on the kitchen counter, seemingly in thought. Probably trying to think of a way to convince you this is, indeed, a terrible idea. I mean, what sane human being risks breaking into their boss’s room for something like eggnog? “And how do ya suppose we do that?”

“You can pick locks, can’t you? Aren’t you supposed to be a pro at that stuff?” you ask. “That’s the kind of stuff I did back in my Deadlock days,” Jesse responded, reluctance in his eyes. But when you pouted your lips, a little of that disappeared.

“One more time? For me?” you begged. The cowboy rested his hand on his forward. He was defeated. Hopefully there weren’t cameras, and hopefully nobody would check them after the holidays if there were. “One more time. For you, sugar.” 

And that’s how you found your way to the doorstep of your boss’s quarters with some assorted metal tools from Torbjorn’s workshop in one hand and your boyfriend’s fingers laced between the other. “You sure you wanna go through this? All for th’sake of some eggnog?” he asked. You nodded.

“Not just for the sake of drinking some eggnog, but for the sake of you trying some. Believe me Jesse --- you have not lived until you have,” you teased, handing him the tools. “Get to work, partner.”

It didn’t take long for him to undo the door, fingers moving deftly. As much as you wanted the eggnog, you’d love to feel his fingers work like that on you. But the door clicked open and you left those thoughts behind for the moment. “Ladies first,” he winked. You quickly made your way to through his living space like you owned the place, and Jesse followed behind. As soon as you spotted the fridge, you scurried across the kitchen floor and opened it up, revealing you beloved eggnog. As you pulled it out, you looked at Jesse. He was smiling at how happy you seemed for something so small. “Thanks, cowboy,” you winked. Suddenly, you found him pressing you back on the counter, and he took the jug out of your hands and set it aside.

“I know another way you could thank me, honey,” he whispered into your ear. You giggled. “Want some eggnog?” you teased.

“Oh, I want somethin’ a little sweeter than that,” he muttered, voice low, sending shivers up your spine. He instantly presses his rough lips to your soft ones, holding you prisoner in his kiss as his hands move low. Very low. “Jesse, let’s finish this back home. You were opposed to coming here in the first place, right?” He wasn’t about to do this with you in your boss’s kitchen. . . was he?

“It was your idea to break in here, angel. Can’t leave without getting a proper thank you, now can I?”

Oh, yes. This was most certainly better than a family Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first upload to this site, so I hope it's not too shabby! I've been reading a lot of of fanfics on here so I thought I should give it a shot! I also created a new writing blog on Tumblr, fareeha-trash. I'll be accepting reader-insert headcanon requests on there and posting all my fics on here. Thanks for reading, and feel free to stop by and say hi on my Tumblr! ^_^


End file.
